


Still The One We Know And Love

by arachnidsTestimony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EXPLICIT TRANSPHOBIA, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, hinata gets outed at a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsTestimony/pseuds/arachnidsTestimony
Summary: Hinata had thought when he came to Karasuno and his mother had talked to the school, everything would be fine, and that everything had been worked out. And that was the case, until during a game, the announcers documents on the players is outdated. So, Hinata has some problems. One problem, his team mates don't know he's trans. One bigger problem, he was just deadnamed in front of his entire team, and an entire stadium. shit.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 407





	Still The One We Know And Love

**Author's Note:**

> !!SOME WARNINGS BEFORE YOU READ!!   
> theres some parts that touch on transphobia in passing at the beginning, and then a large part where there's explecit transphobia!! if there is any chance this could make you uncomfortable or hurt you, please dont read this!! 
> 
> also, i havent seen the relationship Hinata has with his name anywhere before as it portrayed here, but it is the relationship i have with mine, which is a sort of disconnect of two people, one with one name, and one with the other, but when he hears it in reference to himself he feels forced into that person. this means when Hinata hears his deadname, he refers to it in a mix of like another person, with she/her pronouns, and as himself though extremely uncomfortable and upset by it. if this could make you uncomfortable or upset, please dont read this!!
> 
> i chose not to include an actual name, becuase a) i have no clue what i would make it, and b) why bother when its not even his real name! pbbbt!! so, it's never actually stated, just referred to, as said above, 'her name' or 'the wrong name' etc.

Shoyo hadn't meant to never let his teammates know, honestly. It had just slipped his mind at first, and then again, and then again, and then  _ again _ . And at that point if he told them, they would be upset or confused as to why he didn't tell them earlier, right? So it was just better to let it come naturally, or if he was lucky? Never!

In middle school, Shoyo had been diagnosed and came out to his mother and little sister as transgender, who accepted him with all the love and support they had given him during his childhood. It had been hard to explain at first, but they took it well, and after a week they didn't even stutter or mess up saying his name anymore. His extended family were more a mixed bag, some of them supportive and caring, which came as a huge relief, but others were cruel and continued to insist on calling him a girl, and telling his mother at any chance they could get that they were so sorry her eldest was ‘so sadly confused’ but that she ‘at least has her younger of two daughters’ and that ‘she’ll come around eventually’ until his mother told them that if they wouldn't call him by what he wanted, then they were not wanted in their lives. When this list included Shoyo’s grandmother, he had cried in his mother's arms, broken that someone so close could not accept him.

Thankfully he had friends along with family to support him. Izumi and Kouji had known for a while, and they were actually the first ones to call him Shoyo. They had always been quick to support and defend him, whenever anyone said anything or tried to make a mean remark. His gratefulness for them only doubled, maybe even tripled, when they helped him form a boys volleyball team after he told them how the counselor had slyly tried to insinuate he should just the girls team where he belonged, though they told him they would only do it at the end of the year. Shoyo was sure of it, he had the best friends in the world.

While middle school had been an issue as everyone knew him from his younger years, when he went to Karasuno his mother made sure to talk to the school before the year started, clearing everything up. All anyone would know was that he was Hinata Shoyo, and he lived just over the hill. On the first day, he couldn't help but tear up as everyone was introduced and no one even blinked when he introduced himself as Hinata Shoyo, because that was who he could finally be, who he was.

He had been worried about joining volleyball, hearing horror stories from online friends about how sports teams could be ruthless and cruel to anyone different, but he had practiced changing quickly during the break, and he had been blessed in having an almost completely flat chest. Kouji had one time joked that it was funny how upset he had been in elementary when the girls started developing and he was upset over being teased, but it had ended up being quite the blessing in disguise. After learning that Karasuno changing rooms also had bathrooms, he simply claimed he would always go to the bathroom before practice and before leaving, his excuse being he always saved it up during the day and didn't want to wet himself on the bike ride home. After hearing that argument, Tanaka had laughed loudly, but the slightly disgusted looks from the other members reassured him he wouldn't have to defend his changing habits again in the near future.

When he was officially on the team, and had a partner in crime within the first day, he had been amazed, and cried in his mother's arms like a child from pure joy. All his work, all his pain, all of it had paid off. He was here, and he would be the next tiny giant.

  
  


It was during a tournament that it happened, and in the worst way Shoyo had never even thought to worry about. He had been convinced, and so sure that all of his applications and forms and everything legal had been changed as soon as he had told his mom and she had talked to the school at the beginning of this year, but as he would find out later, the gym they were competing at had not yet been informed, and so the information they had on all players had not been updated accordingly.

So when the team members were being announced, Shoyo had thought nothing of it, simply waiting for his name to be called so he could jog out and give high-tens to Shimizu Takkeda and Ukai, but when his number was called, it was not his name that followed, it was hers. 

He froze in his step, a ball far heavier than any volleyball he had ever hit slamming into the pit of his stomach, like a rock. He saw his friends, his teammates, his  _ family _ , looking around confused. He knew he could hear their words perfectly fine, asking him “Who is that?” and “Why are they calling you the wrong name, Shoyo?” but it felt like they were talking through a full inch of glass. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, and a hand on his face, turning him down.

“Hinata-kun?” Yachi asked, bringing her hand away and wiping it. Oh, he was crying on her then wasn’t he? He should apologize for getting her hand wet then.

“I-” he tried, but the words caught in his throat, refusing to come out, all the words he wanted to say building up as a lump until they burst into hiccups. He was crying hard now, and shaking too. 

“Shoyo?” that was Takeda wasn't it? He sounded worried, and as he looked over to his Sensei, Shoyo saw his teammates gathered around, all of them painted in colors of concern, until the announcers came on again, everyone turning to the speakers again.

“Apologies, there seems to have been a mixup of information! Reintroducing, though, he’s already on the floor, Karasuno’s #10, Hinata Shoyo!” the speakers crackled and cut off. There was no point in continuing, everyone else had rushed over despite not being introed yet when they saw him crying. The other team had been called out first, as well.

“Will you be able to play?” he heard, though he couldn't tell who it was. Regardless, Shoyo nodded determinedly. It didn't matter if they knew her name, because they didn't know her, they knew him, they knew Hinata Shoyo, and that was what mattered. The team split, and the match began.

  
  


Honestly he shouldn't have expected it to end there, but for a while, it seemed like it did. Karasuno won, and everyone played like usual. Shoyo was especially thankful to them for that. It was only when he and the other first years were heading back from the bathrooms after the match, him taking the lead with his faster pace as he usually did, that his fantasy of continuing life like normal was popped.

“Man~” they heard around the corner, half speech half sigh, but full of scorn and annoyance, “can't believe we lost to Karasuno, they’re supposed to suck!” recognising it as a voice from one of the players from the team they had beat, the first year crows were on guard, at this point they were no longer naive when it came to sore losers.

“Yeah, and they even had a little girl too, what was her name?” they must be talking about Yachi or Shimizu, Shoyo thought, grinding his teeth as he prepared to defend their precious female managers, when his thoughts were interrupted, “Hinata -”

They said her name again, and Shoyo felt himself step back, his body softly colliding with Kageyama’s, who had been moving closer to him anyways. Turning around and up, he saw his boyfriend and closest friends faces full of anger, and knew it was for him. He should have told them, they deserved to know. It was his fault really-

A hand on his head cut him off, gripping and forcing him to look up at a glaring and clearly upset Tsukishima. 

“Don't tell me you’re letting these bastards get to you, Shoyo?” he said teasingly, but Shoyo understood, Tsukki didn't like to use first names in public, despite how close the first years had grown, preferring to only use them in times when they were all alone, or extremely tender moments. He was putting that aside for him.

Blushing and looking at Yamaguchi so he wouldn't have to look at Tsukki, Shoyo turned to Yamaguchi, but instead was met with the most murderous look he had ever seen on the freckled boy.

“I’m sorry they're saying such things about you, Shoyo.” he muttered darkly, but there was fondness on his name, letting him know his anger was not directed at the shorter boy at all, but rather for him, protective and righteous.

“They have no right to even think things like that!” Yachi said, fire in her eyes not unlike when she got really into something, but now it was a fire that itched to burn not just inside her, but those who had hurt who she cared about.

Looking at who he was most worried about, Hinata looked up at his boyfriend, who had not stopped staring at him since this morning. They had only recently gotten together, after much teasing for Suga and Tsukki, but he felt robbed from being able to tell Kageyama himself, and was terrified how the setter would react.

“They’re wrong. This is a boys volleyball team. And you're my  _ boy _ friend.” Kageyama leaned down and placed a kiss on Shoyo’s bangs, like he knew the littler loved, before turning and nodding at Tsukki and Yamaguchi, and heading down the hall, the other two following, looks of ill intent on their faces.

  
  


“You can't just go around punching people! And you can't antagonize them and threaten to beat them into the ground, either!” Daichi lectured back at the gym at Karasuno, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a disapproving look on his face while the first and second years in front of him looked anywhere but at him. 

“We’re very sorry captain-” they began crying, before being interrupted.

“I mean really, I won't be able to argue it was after hours and get you out of suspension everytime!” Daichi smiled at them, laughing when they all looked at him with matching faces of surprise, Suga and Asahi joining in. After they finished, Daichi began again. “In all honesty though, I couldn't be prouder of how you acted today. You protected one of our own, as you should. And as the security cameras proved, you only started swingin when they did first. I guess I can't complain you haven’t been listening to my lecture anymore.”

“If you guys hadn't done it I would have,” Suga muttered, hugging the ball in his hands aggressively into his chest before tossing it away in favor of kneeling in front of Shoyo and opening his arms for a hug.

Shoyo shot into his upperclassman’s arms, wrapping his own around Suga’s middle as tears came again.

“I’m sorry I didn't tell you all earlier,” Shoyo sobbed, pulling away slightly to look at his team. “I was just so happy to be Shoyo for a while…”

Noya scooted over, Tanaka hot on his heels. “What’re you talkin’ bout, Sho? You clearly are!” Noya laughed, pulling Shoyo forward so he could over exaggeratedly look him over, pointing to parts of him, poking and making him laugh, pulling up his arm to ‘measure’ it, the whole time muttering and saying nonsense to Tanaka, who nodded sagely, before they turned to their kohai. “Yep! 100% Shoyo, our perfect underclassman!” they gleefully shouted, before jumping and squishing him between them in a bear hug.

Shoyo giggled loudly and was then pushed towards Asahi, who smiled at him, ruffling his hair before talking. “You're still the Hinata Shoyo who on my first day back claimed he was gonna be the ace, and I wouldn't give that title to anyone else.”

Shoyo looked around at the team he had found himself a part of, smiling as bright as the sun which had already set, tears slowly going down his face. “Thank you.” he smiled again, before diving back into the tema for another group hug.

He was right. They didn't know her, and they didn't want to. They knew Hinata Shoyo, and they wouldn't change him for anything in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with idea based on how ive been seeing my deadname around alot now that ive started school again, and i cant talk to many people about it, or i just feel too scared to, so i wanted to give hinata some comfort in the same situation. well, slightly same. i hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
